The Broken Sky
by KuroYukiR27
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada was neglected, abused, and ignored by his Mother. Tsunayoshi have an Older Brother, he was Ieyasu 'Giotto' Sawada and he was the only one who accept Tsuna. (Eventual R27) [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN, AKIRA AMANO DOES.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was neglected, abused, and ignored by his Mother. Tsunayoshi have an Older Brother, he was Ieyasu 'Giotto' Sawada and he was the only one who accept Tsuna. But Giotto didn't know that his Mother was always Hurting and Abusing Tsuna because he thought his mother was Kind, Loving, and Oblivious mother.

There is a one thing Giotto and HIS mother didn't know, that is Tsuna is Hakka Cielo27 or know as the world's second greatest Hitman and the world's greatest Hacker. Then one day a man with Fedora came to their house to tor-tutor his Older Brother to become the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia, and that man is the world's greatest Hitman.

* * *

 _Neglected_

 _Abuse_

 _Hurt_

Three words, a billion times _Pain._

 _Tsunayoshi_ _Sawada_ a 14 years old boy, felt that kind of _Pain_ since _Birth._

His 'mother', _Nana_ _Sawad_ a always _abused and hurt_ him for some reason when his older son _Ieyasu_ _'Giotto'_ _Sawada_ isn't around.

His 'father', _Iemitsu_ _Sawada_ _,_ the _Current_ _Boss_ of _CEDEF_ or known as _Consulenza_ _Esterna_ _Della_ Famiglia. He was known as the _Young Lion of the_ _Vongola_ /External Advisor too. He wasn't around to be with them, he didn't even visit a single time nor know what's happening to his family. Even his _own SON,_ _Giotto,_ didn't know anything about him. Only _Giotto._

His older brother, Ieyasu, was the only one who accepted him even if he (Tsuna) acts cold towards him he (Tsuna) still swore to himself that he will protect his older brother, Ieyasu from Mafia.

Tsunayoshi had known about Mafia since he was still 3 years old, because of a certain _tor_ \- ghosts.

At the age of 5 Tsunayoshi became a hacker, when his 'mother' bought him a Laptop, thanks to Giotto who had forced her, and at the age of 6 he became known in the _WHOLE MAFIA WORLD_ (when I say WHOLE, as in WHOLE.) as _Hakka Cielo27 and World's Second Greatest Hitman_ with the help of his _tort-_ _tutors_ known as _Vongola_ _Primo (Probably not Giotto) to_ _Ottava_ _and their guardians,_ hell yea' he'd gone through a lot of tort- hellish training because of them.

Oh I forgot to tell you too, that even if he was _strong_ he was still known as _Dame-_ _Tsuna_ _,_ hiding his Identity using a _Dame-mask_ _(_ Those who do not know what _Dame_ is, it means _No-Good)_ not wanting to reveal his real identity and not wanting to involve any 'innocent' people in Mafia.

8 years later a fedora man suddenly appeared in their _house (_ he swear himself that he wouldn't consider that hell as _home)_ and claim that he will be tort- tutoring his Older Brother to be the _Decimo_ _of the_ _Vongola_ _Famiglia_ , and that fedora man was known as the _World's Greatest Hitman_ _._

Will his Identity revealed?

Will he still be able protect his brother, Ieyasu, from Mafia now that he knows that his brother will be the next Vongola boss?

Will a _Lov_ e bloom to the both Hitman?

Can Tsuna still forgive his parents for what they had done to him?

Can the fedora man still fix Tsuna's broken pieces heart? nor break it more?


	2. Forgotten Child

_/The Broken Sky R27/_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN, AKIRA AMANO DOES.**

"Normal Talking"

 _ **"Tsuna's**_ _ **Writing"**_

'Thoughts'

 **"Foreign or Italian Language"**

Rating- T

WARNING- OC's and OOC

WARNING- ERRORS, TYPOS and WRONG GRAMMARS

WARNING- YAOI, VIOLENCE, and Tsuna's cuteness and fluffiness.

* * *

xxR27xx

 _3 years old Tsuna_

"YOU DAMN BRAT! WHO SAYS THAT YOU CAN EAT?!" A woman with bob-cut Brown hair and Brown Eyes shouted at the boy as she slap him very hard.

"O-okasan Go-gomenasai! I- I just got hungry! S-sorry O-okasan! Please stop!" A boy with a Brown Spiky Hair and Soft and warm looking eyes that has a flick of gold, beg but the woman didn't stop.

The Woman glared at the boy sharply as she get a boiling water in a basin and poured it to the poor Brunette.

"No Mother! Stop! TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!" The Brunette cried and the Woman only smirk madly.

"Ara Tsu-kun I said call me Nana-sama right?" The Bob-cut Brown haired woman said sickenly sweetly as she smirk and grab the Brunette and punch him.

The Brunette couldn't do anything but to cry in pain. Blood was now pouring down his body and his wounds was now getting worse and worse.

The Woman named _Nana_ get the knife beside her and slash his left cheek, arms, and legs

The Brunette begged her to stop but Nana didn't and get the knife beside her and stab the Brunette's stomach and threw him in the wall.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The Brunette cried in pain.

"I should have done this before, you useless brat! If only you wasn't born, my son, Ieyasu, and my Husband, Iemitsu, would be still paying their attention to me! Useless piece of trash!" Nana shouted and glared at the Brunette and went outside grabbing her luggage and went to her friend's house to have some 'fun' like nothing happened leaving the crying-almost dying- brunette.

The Brunette tried to get up but failed.

'Mother-Nana-sama wants me dead, she doesn't love me nor care for me anymore. Father doesn't love me too, and I'm sure Yasu-nii (If you're wondering where Ieyasu is, he is having a sleepover on his friend's house.) doesn't too. I wish I only died, I'm just a burden to them. I wish I wasn't born. I wish.' The Brunette thought and a small tears fell down his eyes and he started to engulfed by darkness.

Suddenly a seven figures appeared in a ball of flames and look at the Brunette sadly.

The man with Golden Blond locks who looks like the brunette save the color of the hair and eyes carried him and said "Nebbia (Vongola 1st Mist guardian OC) put a illusion here and the rest follow me." as he continue his way on the Burnette's room upstairs.

After they arrive, the man with golden Blond locks set him down the bed.

"Sole (Vongola 1st Sun Guardian OC) tend him." He demand coldly to the man named Sole.

Sole make his way to the Brunette and tend him using his bright yellow flame or sun flame.

"Primo, calm down." A man with pinkish-red hair said to the man with Golden Blond lock.

"Arashi (Vongola 1st Storm guardian OC) how can I calm down if my ancestor was almost killed done by his fu****g da** mother?!" Primo said angrily and suddenly a six figures appeared in a ball of flames again (Secondo to Ottava)

"What happened to him Primo?" A girl with greenish coloured hair and a flower tattoo on her left face ask worriedly.

Primo frown and said "He was almost killed by his own da** mother. Anyway Daniela and the rest Bosses, I want you all to search who really _Nana Sawada_ is." coldly that sent shiver down their spines.

They only sighed except from the man with a long black hair that is tied in a low ponytail (like Mukuro in the future's long hair though his is pineapple -.-) and sharp Brown eyes (A/N: Is that correct? I really don't know his eyes so if I'm wrong just correct me.) who only smirked in amuse.

"Ricardo! What are you smirking there?!" Daniela scolded to the man named Ricardo.

Ricardo's smirk was gone immediately and he rolled his eyes as he disappeared in a ball of flames ignoring Daniela.

"That brat!" Daniela muttered irritatedly and the others sweatdrop including Primo.

"*sigh* Let's go I don't want to waste my time here." A man with Platinum Blond hair with blue eyes and a butterfly-like tattoo on his forehead said and disappered in a ball of flames.

The other bosses nod to Primo and disappear in a ball of flames too. Just as the other Bosses disappear the Brunette wake up and startled because of what he is seeing, a bunch of _ghosts._

'Am I dead? Why is there a bunch of ghosts here?! HIEEEEEE!' The Brunette thought while looking at Primo and his Guardians in fear.

"No Tsunayoshi-kun, you're not dead and we're here because we're the one who help you down there." Primo said calmly and smile at him.

"Fufufu~ Primo he really resemble you, I wonder if I can possess him too hmm." Nebbia smirk as he said that.

Tsuna look at him and said "Melon Creepy Laughing Ghost-san Why would you like to possess me?" innocently while tilting his head cutely that makes Primo and his Guardians blush.

A thick animated vein pop in Nebbia's left cheek while Sole, Ame (Vongola 1st Rain Guardian OC), Rai (Vongola 1st Lightning Guardian OC), and Arashi holding their laugh off, well in Arashi's condition he's really laughing like a mad man and was now clutching his stomach. Primo and Kumori (Vongla 1st Cloud Guardian OC) only smirk.

"Fufufu~ This brat." Nebbia said darkly and was about to walk to Tsuna but Ame held him back.

"Nebbia don't hurt my little cute Grandson!" Primo said as he hug the poor brunette and glared at Nebbia.

"Fufufu~ Primo I'm not going to hurt him besides you're the one who's killing him right now, look he can't breath *point at Tsuna*." Nebbia said as he point at Tsuna who was begging for him to let him go.

Arashi facepalmed as he grab Primo away from Tsuna while muttering "How did he become our Boss?! Che, Stupid Boss."

Ame only laugh, Sole only read his Bible book, Rai being Rai, and Kumori well he's gone.

While Primo pouting like a child and Arashi scolding him, Nebbia smirking at our adorable Tsuna (A/N: Darn Pedo Nebbia! Stay away from Tsu!) who was sweatdropping at the scenario.

"A-ano?" Tsuna said but still didn't stop, until he snapped "ANO?! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?!" Tsuna shouted at them irritatedly and them who was shock -san Kumori- while their eyes were widening.

Nebbia's smirk widened more and the others -san Primo and Kumori- thought 'He's scary like Primo when irritated too.' while sweatdropping mentally.

Primo only jaw dropped. 'H-haha even the sweet and kind kid can be scary too huh?' he thought while trying to hide his nervousness.

Little did they know that Tsuna already fell asleep peacefully with a small smile formed nto his lips.

 _'Hm. I guess it's fine to live right? Guess I found the true family that will truly love me, right?'_

* * *

Hope you like it! Ciao~ (≧▽≦)


	3. How it all Started

_**Kuro: So, I think many readers were wondering if how did the 3 y/o Tsuna survive from the Last Chapter (Forgotten Child), well Tsuna here in this story of mine is kinda Special y'know and yes he would've die there if not because of Sole's sun flames that healed him.**_

 _ **I wrote this because one of the reader on 'The Broken Sky' in asked me how did Tsuna survive there, so this is the explanation**_ _ **;:**_ _ **;**_ _ **;**_ **･** _ **(**_ _ **ε**_ _ **).**_

 _ **And oh Primo and his guardians here aren't a female, it's just that err I suck at naming y'know.**_ (￣▽￣*)ゞ

 _ **That's all I wanted to say! Hope you likee this chapter.**_ **。** _ **.:**_ _***:**_ **･** _ **'(***_ ⌒ _―_ ⌒ _ ***)))**_

 _ **P.S: This is just a short updateee**_ _ **! Gomenn~**_

* * *

 _/The Broken Sky R27/_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Akira Amano-san does._

"Normal Talking"

 _ **"Tsuna's Writing"**_

'Thoughts'

 **"Foreign or Italian Language"**

Rating- T

WARNING- OC's and OOC

WARNING- ERRORS, TYPOS and WRONG GRAMMARS

WARNING- YAOI, VIOLENCE, and Tsuna's cuteness and fluffiness.

* * *

xxR27xx

 _5 years old Tsuna_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Tsu-chan are you still awake?" A soft and warm voice ask then he opened the door a little and peek inside.

"Ieyasu-nii, why are you here." Tsuna ask -demand emotionlessly to the boy with golden blond locks who just looks like Vongola Primo save the color of the eyes.

The boy pout and bounce at the brunette to tackle him for hug. "Mouuu~ Tsu-kun is so cold to his nii-chan *pout*!" Ieyasu cuddled him as he said that.

"*sigh* Yasu-nii seriously what do you want from me." Tsuna ask -demand once again then Ieyasu let him go.

Ieyasu smiled at him warmly and said "Wait for me here okay Tsu-chan?" Ieyasu said and Tsuna nod boredly as Ieyasu run as fast as he can to his room.

A minutes passed and Ieyasu came back grinning like a mad man with a New Loptop with him.

"Tadaaaa~ Otanjobiomedeto Tsu-chan! Me and Mom bought this for you!" Ieyasu said as he give the New loptop to Tsuna and cuddled him to hug once more, but this time more tightly.

"Y-yas-u-nii C-can't b-bre-ath!" Tsuna begged while trying to get off from Ieyasu's hug.

"Gomen gomen Tsu-chan! I just got excited!" Ieyasu said and let Tsuna go. "Ne, Did you like it?"

Tsuna catch his breath then look at the loptop Ieyasu and his 'mother' present for him.

"*sigh* Arigatou Yasu-nii." He just said emotionlessly and put the Loptop on his study table.

'Why does Tsuna being emotionless this past two years? What happened?' Ieyasu thought.

"Uhm, Tsu-chan I think it's time for you to sleep." Ieyasu said calmly and Tsuna only nod.

Ieyasu kissed Tsuna's forehead and mumbled 'Goodnight' then went to his room to sleep.

"Jiji and the others come out already." Tsuna mumbled as he went to his study table and on the loptop.

A seven figures appeared in a ball of flames and look at Tsuna in awe.

"MY LITTLE CUTE TUNAAAAA~" The man with golden blond lock with golden orange eyes known as Vongola Primo squealed and was about to tackle Tsuna for a hug but Arashi hold the collar of his cloak.

"*sigh* Sorry for your Grandfather's craziness Tsunayoshi. Anyway what's that?" Arashi asked and point at the loptop.

"Obviously Arashi-nii, it's a loptop." Tsuna replied. "Brat we know that it's a loptop, but who gave that to you?" Arashi snorted.

"Nana-sama and Ieyasu-nii." He shortly said still not taking his attention away from the loptop. "That bastard mother of yours gave that to you?!" Rai shockly asked and got smacked by Arashi.

"Fufufu~ Probably that brother of his force their mother, don't be so idiot Rai. Fufufu~" Mel-Nebbia said; laughed.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun do you want to be a hacker?" Vongola Primo asked that caught their attention.

"H-haha Primo what are you talking about?" Ame asked nervously to Primo. "Hn." Kumori 'hn'-ed and smirk and so as Nebbia.

Tsunayoshi look at the new loptop Ieyasu and _his '_ mother' gave to him then looked at Primo and nod. Ame, Arashi, Rai, and Sole's eyes widened while Primo, Nebbia, and Kumori smirked.

Primo got smacked by Arashi and said "What are saying to the brat?! He's still a child, idiot!" and the other guardian -san Kumori and Nebbia- agree with him.

* * *

"I wonder if Tsuna is already asleep. *sigh*" Ieyasu mumbled to himself.

He looked at the picture frame that is on the table beside him when he was 5 years old and Tsuna 3 years old (Before the incident between Tsuna and Nana). He was hugging Tsuna while smiling widely and Tsuna pouting but a glint of happiness was seen on his eyes.

He smiled warmly at the picture and stumbled back to his bed.

'I wish we can still be like that.' He thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

After their 'little' arguments in the end Tsuna still did become a Hacker.

xx

*sigh* Minna~ Bad news I won't be able to update until May becauseeeee I have some really really tight schedule this month, like taking a damn Entrance exam, celebrating my bestfriend's birthday, and celebrating my birthday on April 21 so I hope you'll understand! (╥_╥) I'm really really sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Ciao~ (╥_╥)


	4. OMAKE

_**Kuro: Yo minna! As I said, I will be having an entrance exam todayyyy, but first I want post the Omake for the last chapteerrr~ Hope you liked it! ^^**_

* * *

OMAKE (from the last chapter):

"Mouuuuu~ Tsuna-chan! Why are you calling them nii-san and me Jiji?!" A certain ehem idiotic -according to Arsahi- blonde whined to our little cute Tuna while pouting like an idiot.

"Hmm? Is there a reason for me to call you nii-san? You're my grandfather in fact great great great and I don't know how many greats grandfather afterall." Our little cute Tuna said cutely while pouting and tilting his head that makes Primo nosebleed not just nosebleed infact a massive nosebleed that cause him to faint.

"A-re? What happened to you Jiji?" Tuna (Tuna-chan: Heyyyy Kuro-neechan quit calling me Tuna! I'm not a damn Tuna! Kuro: No can do Tuna-fish! Ciaooo~) asked to the idiotic blonde as he poked Primo cheeks.

A ball of flame appeared revealing the smirking Ricardo. "Oi Trash, that's not what you supposed to do when waking that Shitty Trash up." Ricardo said then smirk creepily.

"Hieeee! Jaa Ricardo-niisan what am I supposed to do to wake him up?" Tun (Tuna-chan: I'm not a damn fish, quit calling me that!)- ehem Tsuna asked.

Ricardo stomped on Primo's tummy hardly and primo quickly stand up coughing like an idiot (XD). Tsuna put his right index finger on his chin and nod "So that's how you woke up a-" Tsuna didn't finish what he is saying coz Ricardo did "Shitty Trash."

"Ricardo why are you tainting my cute little grandson's mind?!" Primo whined and the two only ignored him and just walked away from him- making the poor Primo whined and sulk in the corner.

xx

I know it's lame, but I need to hurry for that damn entrance exam! Soo sorry, I'm really really sorry! Ah! I need to go now!

Hope you like it! Ciaooo~ (And wish me luck please XD) (╥_╥)


	5. Hakka Cielo27

_/The Broken Sky R27/_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR, AKIRA AMANO DOES.**

"Normal Talking"

 ** _"Tsuna's Writing"_**

'Thoughts'

 **"Foreign or Italian Language"**

Rating- T

WARNING- OC's and OOC

WARNING- ERRORS, TYPOS and WRONG GRAMMARS

WARNING- YAOI, VIOLENCE, and Tsuna's cuteness and fluffiness.

xxR27xx

 _6 years old Tsuna_

 **"YOU BASTARD! GIVE THAT BACK!"** A man wearing an expensive suit shouted while running, trying to catch the little boy, wearing a black cloak, fedora hiding his his hair, and half cloth mask-like, hiding only the half of his face, revealing only his cold bloody red eyes, in the old abonded factory who was holding a important black folder, inside of it was the Abbiati Famiglia's files.

The boy only smirk behind his mask, and stop. The man who was TRYING to catch him smirked and thought, 'Idiot, you think just because you're the famous **_Cielo27_** you can defeat me? You're just a kid!'.

Cielo only stared at the man emotionlessly, not moving, while the man laughed madly.

' _Tuna-chan_ , be careful that man had gone mad, try not to get infected.' A voice warned to Cielo through his mind- making Cielo sweat dropped mentally.

The man brought out a gun and point it to Cielo and shot it to him, on the other side Cielo dodge it with no effort- making the man growled and shot him more. Cielo only sighed as he dodged the bullets until he snapped and catch the last bullet with his own hand and look at the man coldly.

The man backed away a little and glared at Cielo nervously and get a dagger inside his pocket as he run to Cielo, trembling a little.

The man keep hitting Cielo but failed. Suddenly Cielo disappeared and reappeared in the man's back, holding a katana, _slashing_ the man's neck without a care- muttering _'Arrividereci, Felipe, Abbiati Famiglia's Nono.'_ as the man slumped into the cold ground, _lifeless._

He summoned a black portal infront of him and disappear with it.

* * *

"Tsuna-chan! Are you okay?! You aren't injured, right?! Let Sole know if you're inj-" Primo was cut off by Arashi, smacking his boss' head and rolled eyes. "You're being too paranoid, Idiot." Arashi said as he sighed and look at Tsuna.

"So you really did complete the mission brat huh?" Tsuna nodded boredly then took his mask, bloody cloak, and fedora revealing his petite small body, his pale (not too pale) face, and his white with a red streak hair. He revert his cold bloody red eyes and his hair back to his normal chocolate brown eyes and fluffy hair.

"I'm tired. *sigh*" Tsuna mumbled.

Tsuna stopped talking and became colder to everyone eversince he became a Hacker and hitman, even with Ieyasu. He was still being abused by Nana and it was getting worse and wrose but Tsuna didn't gave a damn and just ignore and let her mother.

"Tsunayoshi don't overworked yourself too much." Primo said seriously but Tsuna only look at him with his usual emotionless eyes "I'm not overworking myself, I'm just enjoying." Says Tsuna.

Primo was about to protest but was smacked by Arashi again "Idiot, you're the one who suggested him to become a hacker and you're against on what his doing? *sigh* Primo can I ask you once more? How did you even became our boss?!"-making Primo pout and whine.

"*sigh* Arashi-nii stop asking that to him. It's pointless *roll eyes*" Tsuna said mockingly. "You have a point, Brat." Arashi smirked.

Primo whined more only to receive a smacked by Arashi once more muttering- "Che. Stupid Immature Idiot."

"Tsuna-channnn! Help me! Arashi is bullying! *pout*" Arashi only rolled his eyes and sigh at his boss' stupidness. "Zzzzzzzzzzz." Was the only replied to Primo.

Both Primo and Arashi looked at each other then looked at the Sleeping-cute according to Primo-Brunette. Primo walked to the Brunette and kneel down as he kissed the brunette's forehead mumbling 'Oyasuminasai Tsuna-chan, Sleep well.'. Arashi only watched the two-touched at the scene-not that he wanted to admit it though-

* * *

 _Kuro: Looks like the exam end_ _ed_ _sooner than I thought! Luckily I managed to pass, or else I'll be grounded from updating and reading! I should_ _be thankful to all of you for being my inspiration! Thank you very very much!_ _*:._ ｡ _.o(_ ≧▽≦ _)o._ ｡ _.:*_

 ** _Again, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! Hope you like this part_ _!_ _*:._ ｡ _.o(_ ≧▽≦ _)o._ ｡ _.:*_ _Ciao~_**

 ** _Review! Review! Review! XD (Please don't mind me)_**


	6. World's Greatest Hitman

/The Broken Sky/

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Akira Amano-san does.**

* * *

"Normal Talking"

 _ **"Tsuna's Writing"**_

'Thoughts'

 **"Foreign or Italian Language"**

* * *

Rating- T

* * *

WARNING- OC's and OOC

WARNING- ERRORS, TYPOS and WRONG GRAMMARS

WARNING- YAOI, VIOLENCE, and Tsuna's cuteness and fluffiness.

xxR27xx

"Tuna-fish! Time to wake up~!" Primo said childishly, shooking Tsuna's shoulder a little. Primo kept doing that but the brunette was just ignoring him making the blond boss whined. On the other side Primo's guardians and the other bosses were only watching him, sweatdropping.

Arashi sighed and finally step in the irritating scene "Oi, brat wake up now. You are going to be late, and you're still going to cook a food for your bastard mother and brother." he said forcing the brunette to get up even though it was against his will, he's lazy afterall *sigh* (Tsuna: I'm not *yawn* *wisphers* I wanna sleep. Kuro: See *roll eyes*. Saki: He's just damn like you, Baka-Kuro *yawn*. Kuro: *twitch* Suit for yourself! Tsuna: You two are noisy, oi go back to the story. Kuro and Saki: Fine/Hn. Brat.)

Tsuna once again yawn and went down lazily and silently, ignoring the ghosts inside his room. He mentally sighed and get the cooking instruments and ingredient.

He started to cook omelette, bacon, sausage, etc etc. and started to make coffee for his 'mother'. As soon as he was done, he get the garbage bag and walk outside. Suddenly he felt a dark yet warm presence behind the tree near their house. He smirk and thought 'This is getting more and more interesting. Can't wait to see you again, Hitman-san.'

The said hitman felt that the brunette felt his presence and tug his fedora down, shadowing his eyes. 'That boy... can sense me? Iemitsu I'll kill you when the information you gave me are wrong, I'll definetely kill you.'.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the Italy_

"Hachoo! Aghh, I think someone's talking bad about me... hachoo! *shudder*"

 _Back In Namimori_

Tsuna walk in in their house and walk up to his older brother's room to wake him up. When he was just about to turn the knob the door opened revealing the half asleep blond hair teen.

"Tsu-chan huh? *yawn* Ohayou Tuna-fish." Ieyasu said sleepily only to be earn a smack from his bestfriend, G, who was just step in the scene. "Kid, forgive your brother's idiocy. I'll take care of him for now." G said grabbing Ie by his collar and went inside Ie's dirty room.

After a minutes of G scolding his bestfriend, he open the door only to see a emotionless brunette waiting them.

 ** _"G-san, Breakfast' ready, please just tell Ieyasu-san."_** Tsuna wrote in his notepad and bows down to G politely. "I'll just tell him. Thank you kid." G retorted and petted Tsuna's hair making the brunette blush.

Tsuna only nod and walk to his own room to get ready too.

*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿ TIMESKIP ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*

Tsuna went downstairs while Primo and the others trailing behind him, only to see his mother, Ieyasu, and G eating breakfast. He rolled his eyes mentally and ignore them. He walk in the kitchen passing by them.

"Tsu-chan! You're awake!" Ieyasu said happily and stood up from his chair while their 'mother' rolled her eyes and glared unnoticebly to the Brunette.

'Isn't it obvious?' Primo and the others thought.

Tsuna nod at the three politely and get his bento. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Nana said "Ara~ Ie-kun looks like your tutor is already here! Ne~ Tsunayoshi can you open it? *smile sickly*"

Tsuna sighed mentally and stuff his bento inside his bag and walk in the door to open it, still thinking that, so that's why the hitman was here. But for what reasons?

"Chaos," was what greets him when he opened the door. "I'm Reborn, I'm here to tutor your brother, Ieyasu."

Tsuna rolled his eyes mentally 'More like torture. I'll pray for your death Yasu-nii.'. Tsuna nod and wrote in his notepad ** _"I'm Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you Reborn-san."_** he then bowed politely.

"Tsu-chan? Who're you talking with?" Ie ask and walk to Tsuna and Reborn's direction along with Nana and G.

Tsuna bowed once again to them and grab his bag, as he walk outside to go to Nami middle. Reborn, Ie, and G was now confuse but shook it off.

"Ara, are you the Tutor Iemitsu hired? My~ you're so handsome!" Nana fangirled at Reborn making Ie and G sweatdrop.

Reborn took his fedora off and place it to his chest as he bow down saying "Nice to meet you, signora."

"*cough* Okaa-san! What Tutor are you talking about?! I don't need a tutor!" Ieyasu rant at his mother.

 ** _CLICK!_**

"Rule no. 1: Respect your own family Baka-Yasu." Reborn smirk and point his green 'toy' gun at Ie making the blond shriek and hide behind G who was irritated by his bestfriend's actions.

"Maa, anyway shouldn't you two get going? Look you're going to be late." Nana remind with her oblivious voice.

"WAHHHH! G WE NEED TO GO NOW! *grab G's hand* BY THE WAY, OKAA-SAN I DON'T NEED A TUTOR! G IS ENOUGH!" He shouted while G just blush (Kuro: WAHAHA THIS IS A G02 MOMENTS! Saki: *smack Kuro* Uresei na! You're noisy!)

Reborn sighed and said "I guess I'll be following Ieyasu Nana-san."

"Ara, Maman is fine Reborn-kun-" Nana said still wearing her fake smile "-Take care of Ie-kun and Tsunayoshi, Reborn-kun! Have a nice day!" she continued but the 'Tsunayoshi' part seems a little bit fake.

Reborn nod politely and smirk mentally. 'I'll find your secrets out, Nana Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada.'

 _Meanwhile at Nana_

"Kuso Gaki, I'll surely beat you up later! Just you wait!" the bob-cut haired women cursed her brunette son.

 _At Tsuna_

"That's quite a show there Tuna-fish! *smirk*" Primo said smirking but Tsuna just ignore him still thinking what reason Iemitsu hired the world's greatest hitman as Ieyasu's tutor.

'It's not possible that...Damn you stupid Iemitsu!' Tsuna then walk fast to Nami middle glaring at the ground. 'Be sure that you're not involve here...Nana. Because if you are, I'll surely kill you off.'

Tsuna just ignore Primo and the others and just continue walking.

xx

 **Kuro: Cheeze minna! How've ya' been?! Anyway I want to introduce you my-**

 **: I'm Saki, Kuro's-**

 **Kuro: Now, now, stop there Saki-chan! *laugh nervously***

 **Saki: other self. And if you ever hurt her, *took out a knife, lick it* Get ready.**

 **Kuro: A-haha Sorry about her!**

 **Tsuna: Another pain in the ass.**

 **Reborn: Hmm. I felt an urge to torture you both *smirk***

 **Hibari: Hn. Fight me Omnivores.**

 **Ieyasu: CREEPY!**

 **G: Shut up idiot!**

 **Kuro and Saki: *release dark aura***

 **All of them: *shuts up***

 **Kuro: Anyway we have a Question for you!**

 **Saki: If ever we create a IchiHime story will you read it?**

 **Kuro: Please answer it! Oh I guess we should take our leave!**

 **Saki: Ciao *yawn***


	7. Raging Storm

_/The Broken Sky/_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Akira Amano-san does._

"Normal Talking"

 _ **"Tsuna's Writing"**_

'Thoughts'

 **"Foreign or Italian Language"**

Rating- T

WARNING- OC's and OOC

WARNING- ERRORS, TYPOS and WRONG GRAMMARS

WARNING- YAOI, VIOLENCE, and Tsuna's cuteness and fluffiness.

WARNING- SPOILER, AND CRACK FIC! DON'T COMPLAIN THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU ALL!

xxR27xx

 _ **RECAP:**_

 _ **'It's not possible that...Damn you stupid Iemitsu!' Tsuna then walk fast to Nami middle glaring at the ground. 'Be sure that you're not involve here...Nana. Because if you are, I'll surely kill you off.'**_

 _ **Tsuna just ignore Primo and the others and just continue walking.**_

 _ **NOW:**_

"You've got to be kidding me! *sigh* Why would she even hired a tutor for me, why didn't she only hired one for Tsuna? *sigh* I can't think properly! I don't even know what my mother thinking, Agghhh! My head's getting hurt!" Ieyasu complained to the blushing red haired- (Saki: RED?! IT'S PINK, CANT YOU SEE YUKI?! G: *twitch* Saki-san it's RED not PINK! Kuro: You two shut up- *release killing intent* G and Saki: *gulp* H-hai!) - teen as he took off his hands on G's.

"I..I don't know." G stammered still blushing.

"Wanna know why." A baritone voice ask (Kuro: Iie, it ain't a question *roll eyes*) to the frustrated blond. "You, you're the tutor assigned to me right? Tell me, what reason?" Ie ask seriously much to G's surprise.

Reborn just smirk and stuff the both of his hand to his pocket.

"To turned you into a great Mafia Boss."

G choked his own spit while Ieyasu froze and just "N...NANII?!"

G already known about Mafia since he and his family were already involve with it, but Ie? He swear he could die from heart attack right now. G's eyes widened and point shakily at Reborn "Y...you are, You are the World's Greatest Hitman?!"

The older man smirk and tug his fedora down as he lean to the wall next to him and cross his arms.

"HITMAN?!" Ie once again shriek. "You don't need to shouted it in the whole wide world Baka-Yasu."

Meanwhile an auburn haired girl came and saw them and walk to the three of them.

"K-konnichiwa Ieyasu-senpai, h..here I made this for you!" The girl said, stammering as she hand a box of homemade cookies to Ie. Ie was definitely confused right now but decided to accept it. "A..Ano, may I ask what's the occasion?" G sighed exhaustedly but inside he really wants to kill the auburn haired girl. "N..nothing, senpai *blush* *looks at Reborn* Kyaaaaaaa~ You're so handsome, but why are you wearing a suit?" the girl asked confusedly.

Reborn smirked to the girl, "Because I'm in the Mafia.". The girls eyes seems shock yet interested making the two teen sweatdrop "Waaaah~ How cool~! Oh I need to go now! Well goodluck! Bye Byee~!" Says the girl and walks away from them.

"Mafia seduction.", the said hitman smirked. "WHAT?!" the soon-to-be-boss asked shockly. "That girl have a crush on you, idiot." Reborn's smirk widened when he saw that the pink-*cough* red haired teen looks like he was about to kill someone.

"Is that even any of your business?! Anyway are you a stalker or what?!"

Reborn stood up straightly and stuff his both hands to his pockets and said, "I've master the art of mind reading." Ieyasu sighs and close his eyes to calm himself "That's enough. G, we're going!" Ie and G turn their back to the Hitman and walks off.

Leon, Reborn's chameleon, crawl down to Reborn's fedora and went to his (Yoshi: Is Leon even a HE?) master's hand as transform into a gun. "It's finally time. Now, Die ***BANG*** " The young teen blond slump in the ground and suddenly got up shouting "REBORN! I WILL ASK SASAGAWA KYOKO TO GO OUT WITH ME WITH MY DYING WILL!"

*＊✿❀ TIMESKIP ❀✿＊*

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Ieyasu-sama is really sweet! Confessing to our school Idol like that! Kyaaaaaa~ I envy that girl!" A girl fangirled and the some of the girls started fangirling over Ieyasu too.

Meanwhile a soon-to-be-boss was sulking in the corner and feels like wanted to shrink from embarassment. "G, what happened to him de gozaru?" Ieyasu and G's best friend, Asari Ugetsu asked pointing at the blond idiot. "He asked a girl who was younger than him to go out with him, even though it was against his will and received a death note." The red haired teen answered calmly.

"Eh? Ie-san did? And received a death note? Now that's unusual de gozaru."

G nods and hands the note to Asari calmly,

 _ **'Meet me at the back of Namimori Middle School, lunch break.' -SBH**_ was what written in it.

Ieyasu looked at the two like a zombie and, "G, remind me to kill that bastard hitman when I got home." said tiredly. G only rolled his eyes and Asari only smiled calmly.

xx

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas from Italy. Gokudera Hayato, you may introduce yourself." Their professor said.

A silver-octop-head came in with a pissed look on his face.

'It's Smoking Bomb Hayato from Italy huh. Mafiosos started to gather here. I can't let them know that _**Hakka Cielo27**_ are just here right in front of them.'

Gokudera Hayato walks in front of Tsuna's desk and kick it.

"Pathetic. And you call yourself the soon-to-be-Decimo's little brother? I'll win the title. I can't let your brother to be the Vongola Decimo *smirk*." Gokudera said and walk to his own desk as Tsuna put his desk back.

'So sad. I can see the jealousy coming from your eyes and heart. Don't worry I'll fix that and I'll be your family soon.' Tsuna thought sincerely.

*＊✿❀ TIMESKIP ❀✿＊*

"G, why am I here again?" the blond cried to the red haired teen. G only shrugged and walks aside.

"Tch. so you're the next Vongola Boss." The silver haired teen hissed to the blond.

G gasped as he looks at the silverette who was just looked like him except for the color of the hair, eyes, and the tattoo/birthmark in his right cheek.

"I won't accept it." a pissed voice said behind the tree. "I'll never accept you as a Vongola Decimo." he said again and show himself. And it turns out to be, Gokudera Hayato or most known as Smoking Bomb Hayato in Mafia World.

Hayato readied his bomb and lit it up. "Heh, so he's that friend of yours and the reason why you left me and Aneki alone in that hell, huh Gaspare or most know as G, my big brother. *smirks*"

"Hayato." G whispered to himself.

The greatest hitman appears and said "Get ready Ieyasu. Now die. *BANG*"

"REBORN! I'LL PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!" Ieyasu shouted with all his might and a orange flame appears on his forehead as his eyes become wild.

~With Unknown Man who was watching them from afar~

"Hehh~ His Flames are pure. Just like mine. Haha. Stop Gokudera Hayato with your dying will, Onii~chan~" A man in black cloak wearing fedora that shadows his pure Golden Orange eyes as he smirks.

~Back with Hayato, G, Ieyasu, and Reborn~

Hayato took out the last dynamites he has and aggressively lit it using his smoke but he dropped it just as soon as Ieyasu's dying will died.

"Sht."

*BOOM* *BAM* *BANG* *BOOGHSH*

Reborn tried to run to the three but the smoke is too thick. Little did he know that the three was saved none other than by-

xxxxxxx

CLIFFHANGER~

Yuki: AHHHH IT FEELS SO GOOD TO UPDATE~ Hahaha So byeee, hope you enjoy this chapter~


	8. Soothing Rain

_/The Broken Sky/_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Akira Amano-san does._

"Normal Talking"

 _"Tsuna's Writing"_

'Thoughts'

"Foreign or Italian Language"

Rating- T

WARNING- OC's and OOC

WARNING- ERRORS, TYPOS and WRONG GRAMMARS

WARNING- YAOI, VIOLENCE, and Tsuna's cuteness and fluffiness.

WARNING- SPOILER, AND CRACK FIC! DON'T COMPLAIN THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU ALL!

* * *

 _RECAP:_

 _Reborn tried to run to the three but the smoke is too thick. Little did he know that the three was saved none other than by-_

 _NOW:_

-HakkaCielo27. HakkaCielo27 laid G, and Ieyasu carefully in the ground in the rooftop and smirk behind his mask. He laid Gokudera down too and smirks. "Allow me to accept you as my storm and family, Gokudera Hayato. *poke his index finger to Hayato's forehead*" as Hakka poke his index finger with a red flames in it, a box and ring with a crow sign appears in Hayato's pocket. While Hakka gets the ring and put it in a necklace as a pendant and wear it to Hayato's neck.

Hakka's intuition suddenly alarmed warning him that someone's coming, and that someone is the Worlds Greatest Hitman, Reborn.

He smirks and stand up as he flew away. While the hitman walks to Hayato and looks above the sky not knowing that Hakka has been there all the time watching them. Reborn put Hayato to his shoulder and carried him like a sack of rice. He called some of his subordinate to carry Ieyasu and G and went to the shool infirmary.

-TIME SKIP-

 _"Allow me to accept you as my storm and family, Gokudera Hayato." Calm Voice. Full of Authority. A voice that accepted him wholeheartedly._

"...27..." he muttered to himself and grip the necklace in his hand. "Hayato...are you alright?" G ask worriedly to his...lil bro.

Gokudera only glared at him and rolled his eyes. He stood up from the infirmary bed and walk away cooly.

"Don't bother with me. Ignore me like you did before. Pretend like you don't know me. Just like you pretend that you never know Mother and Aneki." He said while shoving his hands in his pocket.

G who was full of regret looks at the ground clenching his hands and gritting his teeth. "I need to do it...Hayato." he muttered to himself. Ieyasu on the other side putted his hands to G's shoulder telling that it'll be just fine. G only sighed in despair.

Gokudera Hayato stopped walking towards the door and face Ieyasu and G. "Hah?! You need to do it?! What a lame excuse Onii-chan! *smirks* You need to do it? For what? Because Father ordered you to? I don't give a crap. You...you didn't even have the chance to save Okaa-san. You didn't even have the chance to believe Aneki. You didn't even have the chance to trust me before. And now...Iwon't have a chance to." he said clenching his fist while tears streaming down his face. "G. From now on...your one and only otoutou has betrayed you...I'll never forgive you for abondoning us in that hell." he once again declared and walks out the infirmary.

Just as Gokudera went out he happened to saw Yamamoto Takeshi, practicing hard but then it looks like Yamamoto Takeshi have a fractured arm. He decided to not bother him but he then saw Sawada Tsunayoshi looking at Yamamoto. He found it suspicious (Saki: He's just jealous. Yoshi: Stop the spoiler Saki!) but he continued to walk away.

-TIMESKIP-

/With Yamamoto and Tsuna/

"Nee, Tsuna. Lately my baseball skills are dropping. And my Grades are failing. Tsuna, what should I do?" Yamamoto said as he helped Tsuna swept the ground. "Oh yeah *sweatdrop* you can't talk. *sighs*"

Tsuna get his sketch pad and pen. He wrote. _"Work hard Yamamoto-san. I know you can do it. But don't overdo it, it may injured you again."_

Yamamoto of course was shock. How did Tsuna knew about his injury? Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna and putted his hands on Tsuna's shoulder. "Arigatou Tsuna!" Although Tsuna have a bad feeling on this. Even Primo have warned him. But life is a full of game. It's more like a puzzle pieces. Once one of the pieces have fall, all the pieces would destroy it's own image. He wouldn't let _Yamamoto Takeshi_ fall. He swear.

-FAST FORWARD-

"YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP IN THE ROOM!" a classmate of Yamamoto and Tsuna shouted mTsuna the other students gathered in the building where Yamamoto is about to jump.

Lots of students told Yamamoto to go down and suicide won't help him, but no one dared to go up and get Yamamoto.

Yamamoto hate it. He hate them. Fake. Fake. Fake.

They only like Yamamoto because of his skills. Because of his popularity. And now what? Everything is gone now. First, his Father has abondoned him since child...Second baseball god has abondoned him too. He have nothing for him to live anymore.

/With Gokudera/

Gokudera was relaxing at the back of the school. He lit his cigarette and smoke. He looks at the sky.

'looks like it's going to rain'

Gokudera saw someone looking at him. It was Tsuna...Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera glared at the brunette and 'tch'-ed. "What do you want."

Tsuna walks to Gokudera. He get his pen and Sketch pad. _"I want you to save Yamamoto Takeshi."_

"Tch. Why should I obey some weakling like you? Hah, if you want to save some idiot like that Yamamoto whatever, ask someone to do it. Not me." Gokudera said rudely and threw his cigarette away.

 _"If you do that, I'_ _ll_ _tell you a thing about me,_ _Smokin_ _' Bomb Hayato,_ _lil_ _' brother of Poison Scorpion Bianchi and_ _Vongola_ _storm guardian_ _Gaspare_ _."_

Tsuna smirked seeing Gokudera's surprised face.

 _"It's now or never_ _Gokudera_ _Hayato_ _."_

"Teme...how do you know that...Don't tell me..." Gokudera grits his teeth and turn his back on Tsuna. "I'll do it..in exchange tell me who you really are."

Gokudera ran in the rooftop

 _BANG_

"You are.." Yamamoto said. "Transfer student, huh."

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. "Idiot. You're troublesome. I don't want to interfere, if you want to die then just die. But I need to know that _boy's_ secret. Don't worry after I saved you, rest assured, I will be the one to kill you." Gokudera hissed.

Yamamoto shadowed his eyes "What do you even know?"

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Do you really seek death? For what? For your own desire? For your selfishness?" A slightly hoarse voice said. The man behind the phone has a very dark aura...at the same time very warm.

"W-who are you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm no one. You don't need to know me. I'm not someone important." The man said in the phone smirking.

"Baseball god, has abondoned me already. My father hates me for killing my mother. I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! I'm sure...I'm sure that...I'll be just a useless creature if I stay alive. I'll be just a burdened to someone." Yamamoto said as tears fell down his eyes. The sky went dark...raindrops fell down...crying...just like the said _rain._

Gokudera 'tch'-ed, and thought that he's some stupid man who is a baseball-freak.

The man spoke from the phone again "Baseball... _god,_ you said?" Yamamoto could feel that the man was smirking "in all my life...god has already...abondoned me. My mother hates me. And so as my father. I was needed to stay away from my big brother...for me to protect him. God...there's no god in this world full of darkness. Yamamoto Takeshi...you are an important pieces of mine. I cannot let you fall down. Just think on what will your big brother just say when he found this out. When he found out that his only _little brother_ is already _dead._ " And with that the call was ended.

Yamamoto was snap back to reality. He's selfish. Even though Ugetsu was always by his side. Why didn't he even think of that? He's beyond stupid.

Yamamoto was about to walk to Gokudera, unfortunately he slipped and...fell down.

Yamamoto closes his eyes 'ah ah, haha. Maybe I'm really hated by this world. Maybe the fate have already decided...that from today on... I, Yamamoto Takeshi, will _die_ ' he thought.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVING ME SOME TROUBLE AND PROBLEM! YOU THINK I'LL JUST LET THAT OFF!? HAH?! YOU OWE ME ONE YAKYUU-BAKA!" Gokudera shouted and let himself fall down as well and hug the drenched Yamamoto.

/With Tsuna/

He changed his clothes as HakkaCielo27 and flew in the sky. He catches Yamamoto and Gokudera not minding the other students since they cannot see him because of the mist flame.

HakkaCielo put Yamamoto and Gokudera down and smirked behind his masked.

"I won't let neither the two of you fall. You're an important pieces of mine afterall." He said. "Gokudera Hayato job well done."

HakkaCielo flew away.

Yamamoto stood up and a necklace fell down in the ground. A ring was it's pendant. It has a crow sign...the word rain was engraved at the back.

"So it was you afterall..." Gokudera muttered.

"That man...was the one in the call..just why did he saved me?" Yamamoto was clueless.

* * *

Yuki: eyyaaaaa minna~ Miss me? Guess not *wails* ANYWAYYYY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATEEEEEE CYAAA~


End file.
